


No Strings Attached

by bisexual_dumbass



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Church Bombing (Good Omens), Feelings Realization, First Kiss, I literally don't know what to tag this it's so short, I've never done something this short before how do i tag it??, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_dumbass/pseuds/bisexual_dumbass
Summary: I will love you without any strings attachedI will love you without a single string attached
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	No Strings Attached

“Lift home?” Without waiting for a response, Crowley saunters off through the rubble— he knows what the answer will be. 

Aziraphale watches him slither away, but it isn’t his gait that’s caught his attention. 

How can he be so casual? They haven’t spoken in decades, then he worms his way into whatever mess he’s managed to get himself into this time, saves his life, and moves forward like nothing’s happened! Like they’ll pick up right where they left off. Like it goes without question. Like he hasn’t a single doubt that it’s what they both want— and that’s the worst part. 

He’s right. 

They haven’t spoken since Crowley asked him something impossible; he said no. Aziraphale couldn’t do what he wanted, but… it isn’t over. He’s no longer useful, and yet he saved him anyway. 

He looks to the bag in his hand, and his heart rises into his throat. That’s just the cherry on top, isn’t it? The draft against the house of cards. Perhaps saving his life would be beneficial to him— the Arrangement, after all. But the books? 

“Coming, angel?” 

Aziraphale looks over to Crowley in his car some distance away, and he doesn’t say a word. He smooths his lapels and begins to scale the rubble with deliberation. Crowley gives him a little smile as he begins to approach, but as Aziraphale gets closer, he can see his expression— nearly blank, save for the determination in his brows. He opens the door and slips into his seat. 

“Where to—?” 

Aziraphale takes him by either side of his head and cuts him off as he kisses him any way but gently. Crowley’s thoughts white out as he’s pushed back a bit— and he’s stunned— but almost on reflex, he’s kissing him back. Before he has the chance to properly react, Aziraphale pulls away. 

Still holding either side of his face, he says, “Six blocks down, two to the left,” between breaths. 

Crowley blinks a few times as his vision returns. “What?” 

Aziraphale sits upright in his seat again, still a little breathless, and looks out the windshield. “That’s where I live.” 

“Oh.” Crowley looks out the windshield too, wide-eyed, chest heaving, and blinks a few more times. “Al–alright.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I’m just fucked up over seasonal depression still but I remembered the quote I put in the summary, looked up the song it was from, and then I cried listening to it. It's Two by Sleeping at Last. I’m so goddamn emotional lately I will literally start crying if I think about it long enough. I highly recommend listening to it, or at least reading the lyrics. Sorry I just. I have sappy bitch disease, and it inspired the shortest oneshot i've ever written this took like an hour. Maybe I'll make a longer version of it at a time when I don't have four wips at once.


End file.
